The Lady is a Tramp
by Cressida Isolde
Summary: Benny manages to catch the break he knows he deserves. A little noir, a little AU, I guess. Benny-centric; OC. We'll see how it goes. A look into the seedy underbelly of New Vegas.


Okay, this has been meandering around my head for a while. I like to think of it as 'Bogey and Bacall do Vegas', but I don't think I have the class to pull that one off. So here is my take on the slightly noir stylings of the 1940s/50s private investigator story. Still trying to figure out how this goes.

* * *

><p>Three in the afternoon was the lull period at the Tops. There were a few gamblers hanging around, as always, but they were mostly the types who'd play the slots at one chip per turn, making their money and time last as long as they could. Not big winners, not high rollers. Just there because they didn't have anywhere else they'd rather be.<p>

Three in the afternoon was therefore a good time to hold auditions. The Aces, upstairs, was bustling, but more with hopefuls than patrons. They radiated a sort of desperation, eager eyes and hungry smiles, as they waited for their chance in the spotlight.

But no one disturbed the two figures seated at a table in the corner of the bar.

"You don't need to get jealous, you know, baby," one of them said.

The woman shook out her peroxide curls. "Who's jealous? I swear, Benny, if this is another attempt to get under my skin by implying I'm too old again, I swear-"

Benny grinned. "Twenty-seven's a fine age."

"Shh!" she hissed. "Not so loud. In this town, every girl's got a 'sell by' date, and mine is fast approaching."

"Oh, Lauren, baby, you're getting paranoid in your old age." Benny raised an eyebrow. "Any man here'd like to take you home."

"And keep me under his floorboards, yes I know." She sniffed dramatically. "Girl can't be too careful."

They watched as another fresh-faced hopeful took to the stage, clutching the microphone with both hands. She plastered a smile onto her face and began to sing.

Benny winced. "Another drink?"

"No thanks." Lauren sighed. "I'm watching my figure."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're not the only one in this bar watching your figure."

She rolled her eyes. "If I didn't think you'd used that line about fifty times before, I'd be charmed."

"You're breaking my heart, baby," he said.

She smiled at him and leaned her elbows on the table. "That's the last thing I want to do," she said. "So. When are you gonna make an honest woman of me?"

A smile flickered around his lips. "I've long ago given up thinking I'm the only man in your life, dollface," he said.

Lauren wrinkled her nose. "You're the only one I like," she said. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"In this city, not much." He lit his cigarette and offered her one. She took one from the pack delicately and slid it into her cigarette holder.

"That's a ridiculous affectation," he murmured.

"We're all actors here," she countered. "Anyhow, it keeps the smoke out of my hair."

"You working tonight?" he asked, leaning a little closer.

"I could ask the boss if I could have a night off," she said, running a finger down the lapel of his suit. She looked up at him with a sly smile. "You think he'd go for it?"

"I think he might," said Benny. "If you asked him nicely."

She shrugged languidly. "You're probably right," she said. "He's kind of a soft touch. Show a little leg, you can get whatever you want."

"Hey," he admonished. "Less of that to my face, if you don't mind."

Her lips curved. "I'd be more than happy to keep it behind your back, if you'd rather."

"That's more like it," he said. "Can't have my girls giving me lip to my face, can I?"

"You're a strange man, Benny."

"I prefer the term 'complex'."

Lauren tilted her head. Benny's easy glibness was comforting. In the dim light reflected from the stage it felt almost like they were alone together.

That was him all over, though. The magic of Benny. When he was talking to you, you felt like the most important person in town. When his attention drifted elsewhere, though – you were dropped out of that little world so hard it could smart.

She took a long drag on her cigarette. "It's not like I have any illusions that I'm your one and only either, you know," she said, finally.

"Would you believe that you're the only one I like talking to?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Pity." He crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. "Lucky neither of us are the jealous type, then, huh?"

"Benny!" Tommy Torini had spotted the two sitting together and approached. "What do you think of the acts?"

"Seems like they could be popular," said Benny, raising his glass.

"Sorry about your last singer," said Lauren. "Heart attack, wasn't it? Seemed awful young for it."

"Ah, hell," said Tommy. "Sometimes things like this just happen. Poor guy." His shoulders slumped. "Never find another voice like that as long as I live."

"Don't get down about it," said Lauren. "Sure you will. City like this has a thousand undiscovered young hopefuls. You'll find someone amazing in no time."

"Eh. Maybe," he said, gloomily. He turned to Benny. "So where you been, lately, boss? Off on another business trip?"

Benny grinned. "Yeah," he said. "You know how it is. Things to do; people to see."

"You weren't gone long," Tommy continued. "Where did you go?"

"Just down to Goodsprings," Benny replied. "So, yeah, short trip."

"What the hell did you have to go to Goodsprings for?" Tommy asked. "Place is deadsville."

"Had to see some kid." Benny shrugged.

"What about? Who lives in Goodsprings that could possibly be any use to you?" Tommy laughed.

"You writing a book or something?" Benny's eyes had grown cold and hard. "I went on a business trip. _My_ business. Not yours."

Tommy held up his hands placatingly. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to pry. Just curious is all." He took a step back. "Enjoy the show."

Benny watched him as he retreated. "Hell," he said. "Can't anybody keep his nose in his own business anymore?"

Lauren took a drag on her cigarette. "You seem a little touchy."

He sighed. "This has been a hell of a week, dollface," he said. "In all honesty."

"All the honesty you could drum up on short notice, anyway."

He grinned, one of his few genuine smiles. "So cynical for one so young," he said.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Let's not get in to this again, shall we?"

"What would you rather get into?" he asked. "Something a little more comfortable perhaps?"

She tried not to smile, with not much success. "You're terrible," she murmured.

"That ain't the feedback I been getting." He grinned wolfishly and stood up from his seat. "Shall we?"

Lauren glanced toward the stage, where a group of dancers were just getting into position. "Why the hell not?" she said, pushing back her seat.

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic about it," he complained.

"I'm sure you could raise my enthusiasm levels if you just tried hard enough," she said, slyly.

"I'll accept that challenge," said Benny, offering his arm.

She hid her smile behind a gloved hand, and took it.

* * *

><p>BENNY. *_*<p> 


End file.
